<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy Prey by DraconicMusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157613">Easy Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic'>DraconicMusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy Axl, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Pre-Rockman X7 | Mega Man X7, mild depictions of robot gore, mild depictions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue Reploid criminal sneaks into Red Alert's base to steal whatever loot he can find and manages to evade their security systems. With the systems deactivated, this should be an easy task.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>Takes place during Axl's early days in Red Alert/before the events of Megaman X7.</p><p>(This story contains depictions of blood/gore and violence, some mild language and implied character death. Read at your own risk.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easy Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Megaman X fanfiction I wrote last night. I've actually had this story in mind for quite a while and I finally got the motivation to write it. As I mentioned in the summary and tags, this fanfiction contains mild depictions of gore and violence, some mild language and implied character death, so proceed with caution. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable reading my stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining on a dark and gloomy night in the area. And this area happened to be where Red Alert’s base was located.</p><p>All of the members of Red Alert were asleep by now, and with no one watching the base, this would be the perfect opportunity for some criminal to break in and steal whatever loot they could find.</p><p>But this would be no easy task. The organization’s leader, Red, was smart enough to lay high-tech security systems all over the base to exterminate any intruder foolish enough to enter. Those who entered the base found themselves critically wounded or even killed by the security systems’ weaponry. Due to this, the number of intruders sneaking into Red Alert’s base gradually waned.</p><p>However, one particular Reploid was able to avoid Red Alert’s security; a rogue named Raid.</p><p>Raid was more skilled than any other criminal who tried to enter Red Alert’s base, to say the least. He received advanced training since the day of his creation, which contributed to him getting past the security systems, along with Raid’s careful reading of where the lasers aimed. Raid even found a way to deactivate the systems so they could no longer track him. Nothing could stop him now.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>Raid made his way into a storage unit. The room contained several storage containers filled with unknown substances (Raid assumed them to be foreign or toxic). Due to the security systems being deactivated, he was no longer in danger of being detected or fried by lasers. <i>Perfect. Looks like I’m almost at the center of the base,</i> Raid thought, a determined and calculating look on his face. He looked around the room, making sure no one else was in the room with him.</p><p>As he looked around, Raid started to get the feeling someone was watching him.</p><p>The intruder scanned the upper walls and ceiling. There was nothing except for some pipes, all connected to each other and some intertwining with one another.</p><p>Raid was just about to continue with his mission when he suddenly heard a sound. The sound of someone stepping on metal.</p><p>Raid brought out his dagger, with every intent to stab whoever was stalking him. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. He was about to lower his weapon, when all of a sudden he heard something move. Raid swiftly turned in the direction the sound came from.</p><p>In the corner of the room, was a dark figure. “What the hell?” Raid said in slight alarm. Shouldn’t all of the Red Alert members be asleep by now?</p><p>He raised his dagger again in preparation to attack, but was interrupted when he felt something pierce through his chest, and he heard a gunshot. Before he did, Raid swore he saw the figure grin.</p><p>The black and dark green Reploid flew back with a force onto the floor. Dark blood oozed from the hole in his chest that resulted from whatever pierced him. Raid groaned in pain, clutching the newly formed wound in his chest. Despite Raid’s best trying to stop the bleeding, some of the blood leaked onto the metal floor, staining it a crimson red.</p><p>When Raid slowly opened his eyes and looked up weakly, he saw the figure that attacked him standing over him. The small lights on the ceiling warded away the shadow covering the figure, revealing Raid’s attacker.</p><p>From what Raid could make out, the figure was another Reploid. They looked young, appearing to be around their mid-teens. Their armor was black with red stripes, accompanied with yellow and grey accents. Two round, blue gems decorated their chest and forehead, and their hair was spiky and auburn-colored. Their most notable feature, however, was an x-shaped scar above their nose.</p><p>Raid was surprised that a <i>kid</i> would attack a criminal like him. He couldn’t understand how a vigilante group like Red Alert would <i>even hire</i> such a young Reploid. As Raid was thinking this, his attacker grinned in an oddly cocky, somewhat creepy way.</p><p>“W-Who the hell are you…?” The intruder croaked, significantly weakened from being shot earlier.</p><p>“Call me Axl, your worst nightmare.” The kid replied in a casual tone, as if this wasn’t a matter worth worrying about.</p><p>As Axl spoke, he pointed his gun directly at his prey’s forehead, still grinning. Raid then realized that he wouldn’t escape. This is his grave, and he is about to be killed by a <i>child.</i></p><p>The last thing Raid heard was a gunshot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is considerably darker than my other works, though I do like making dark stuff from time to time. Hope you liked this fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>